Watching
by smounged1989
Summary: Sam is sure that he is being watched by someone but he doesn't know who. He might just find out when he meets the newest Autobot that came to Earth. High rating for Jazz/Sam/Prowl fun.
1. Chapter 1

_**Ugh... I had something well written the first time I started writing this but then I got kicked off my connection and lost what I had down so far. To say that I am mad about that would be an understatement. I am just happy that I didn't have too much of the story down before I lost it all.**_

_**Since I don't feel like repeating what I had before (also because I can't really remember what I had) I am going to move straight to the disclaimer. **_

_**I do not own Transformers bla bla bla lets move on...**_

_**

* * *

**_

Sam wasn't sure if he was going crazy or not, it had started a little over a month or so ago. Whenever he would go outside he was sure that someone was watching him. He knew that Bumblebee was close by and keeping an optic on him and one might think that was why he felt that way but no that wasn't it. He had gotten use to the feeling of his guardian watching him, this new person was different. The feeling he got from it made him think that they where watching him for a completely different reason from why Bee was watching him.

From there it only got worse, he started to see thing out of the corner of his eyes. Flashes of black and white that when he turnd his head to look at was gone before he could really see it. Every time he asked Bumblebee about it he would always get the same answer.

"My scanners are not showing anything out of the ordinary."

The simple sentence was starting to drive him crazy, and now as he lied in bed the feeling of being watched started to come over him again. Knowing that he wouldn't be able to go to sleep until he at least looked around he slowly got out of bed and made his way to the bedroom window. He opened the blinds just a little so he could look out into the night. A few stars where shinning in the clear sky and he could see the wind blowing through the trees.

Down on the street everything looked normal, all the cars that usually parked there where in there place. Then he saw it. Sitting down at the very end of the road where the street let out on to another sat a black and white Ford Mustang police car. The sight of the car sent a chill down his back, he had seen the car before. The last time he had seen it was when Bumblebee was driving to Mission City as they tried to keep the AllSpark out of the Decepticon's hands. The last he had heard Barricade hadn't been seen since the fight and he couldn't think of why he would show up again when he was out numbered by the Autobots.

There had been several more that had landed on Earth since the battle so he would be crazy to try and start something. Sam's train of thought was interupted as the lights on the Mustang turned on and it slowly pulled away and started driving out of sight. He kept watching it until he couldn't see it any more, he knew that he needed to tell Bumblebee and the others about this. As quietly as he coulde he left his room and made his way to the garage where Bumblebee stayed.

When he was inside and the door was close he heard the sounds of Bumblebee transforming and when he turned around he saw Bumblebee crouching down so he didn't punch a hole in the roof.

"Sam it is very late you should be sleeping we have to leave early in order to get to Autobot city on time." Bumblebee told him.

"I know Bee but this is important." Sam said.

Bumblebee tilted his head to the side as he thought about it.

"What is wrong Sam?" He asked.

Sam stepped a little closer.

"I think that I just saw Barricade!" He whispered.

A small high pitched whine came from Bumblebee at Sam's words.

"Sam what makes you think that you Saw Barricade?" He asked.

"I saw a mustang police car sitting at the end of the road, and I am sure that it was watching me." He said.

Bumblebee was quiet for a moment before he answered.

"Sam I have been scanning the area for the past hour and thirty minutes there hasn't been a Decepticon anywhere near here."

Sam was shocked by what Bumblebee had said. Maybe he was going crazy, or maybe it was his lack of sleep that was making him see things. With that thought in mind he mumbled to Bee about going to bed and he left for the house. It was around 9:30 in the morning when his phone started going off telling him that it was time to wake up. With a groan he shut it off and climbed out of his warm bed, he stumbled to the bathroom where he washed and got cleaned up. He stumbled down the stairs and into the kitchen where his mom had a plate of eggs and pancakes waiting for him.

He ate quickly in silence and placed his plate in the sink so that it could be washed, saying a quick good bye to his mom he ran out the door and straight to the bright Camaro that was sitting in the driveway. The door opend before he got close to it and he hopped inside.

"Good morning Sam, I hope you where able to get plenty of sleep last night." Bumblebee said as they pulled away from the house.

Sam smiled.

"Yeah I did. I guess that I was just tired and was seeing things." Sam said.

Bumblebee chirped happily and turned his radio to a station that was playing some up beat music, the window rolled down letting in the warm air as they turned onto the highway and headed off to the newly built Autobot city. It took most of the morning to get there since the city had been built pretty far out into the desert so that no one would come across it.

They where waved through the security gate by the guard there and they quickly made there way to the hanger where the other bots where gathered. There where some new ones there that Sam hadn't seen before and he couldn't wait to meet them. All the bots heads turned as the came closer and Sam got out when Bumblebee pulled to a stop, he quickly transformed and was instantly greeted by two brightly colored bots.

One was yellow like him and the other was bright red, they both looked like they had been polished recently. A sudden poking at his back made him stumble forward and when he turned around there was a large bright white bot crouching down near him and his optics where focused only on him. The poke had come from his large finger that was quickly moving at him again, as it made contact with his skin two panels on either side of his head turned bright red before chaining to green and then blue.

Several loud clicks and whirles came from him that Sam new ment that he was speeking in Cybertronian. Another large hand grabed the white one and pulled it up until the white bot had to follow it. Sam looked up and found that it was Ratchet who had saved him from being prodded again.

"Wheeljack leave the boy alone." Ratchet said.

A series of whirls and clicks came from the white bot and Ratchet slapped him on the head.

"Where on Earth now speek in English." Ratchet told him.

There was a moment of silence before the white bot spoke again, when he did his tone made Sam think of people who came from New York or New Jersey.

"I was just curious about the organic life on this planet." He said.

"Yes well next time you should introduce your self before you start poking at them, not to mention ask if it alright. They are a very sensitive race." Ratchet said.

Wheeljack hung his head upset and moved over to wher some of the other bots where standing. Ratchet apologised to Sam about Wheeljack before moving over to where he had gone to sulk. A sudden deep voice made Sam turn around.

"I am sorry for Wheeljack Sam, he gets a little excited about new things." Optimus said.

Sam smiled up at him.

"Its ok Optimus. So who are the new guys?" He asked.

Optimus pointed at the bots that Sam hadn't met before.

"The yellow one is Sunstreaker and the red is his twin Sideswipe." Optimus said pointing at the ones who where talking with Bumblebee.

"How can they be twins?" Sam asked as he looked at them.

"It is complicated, if you like Ratchet can explain it latter to you." Optimus told him. "The white mech who was poking you is called Wheeljack he is a scientist and engineer."

"And lets not forget a hazzard to everyones health." A gruff voice said.

Sam looked up and found that Ironhide had joined there conversation.

"What does he mean by that?" Sam asked.

Optimus was quiet for a moment.

"He is very... prone to accidents." He said after a moment.

"Accidents are when you drop something every now and then. He blows himself up an a daily basses." Ironhide said loudly.

There where a few laughs from the rest of the bots but death glare came from Ratchet as he heard Ironhide's words, suddenly there was a loud banging sound of metal on metal and a large wrench landed close enough to Sam that the impact on the ground made him fall off his feet. Sam looked up from his seat on the floor and watched as Ironhide rubbed at the dent on his head, he mumbled something and walked off. There was another quiet wave of laughter that came from the bots as he left. Otpimus shook his head and picked Sam up off the floor and held him in his hand so he would be in danger from any more of the bots.

"So is that all of the new guys?" Sam asked.

"No there is one more he should be back from his patrol any minute..." Optimus said.

As if summoned by the leaders words a bright black and white Ford Mustang police car pulled up and stopped right by Optimus. Sam jumped as the car came to a stop and he tried to hide behind Optimus's thumb.

"What the hell is Barricade doing here!?" He hissed at the leader.

Optimus laughed at Sam's actions and moved his thumb so that he was exposed.

"Sam that is not Barricade. This is Prowl, he shares the look of his brother." Optimus told him.

Sam stared in shock.

"This is Barricade's brother?" He asked.

The car down below started to break apart and transform, when he stood up Sam could tell that he was nothing like the crazy bot that had tried to kill him. There weren't spikes sticking out of his head for one thing and his optics where blue instead of red. His face was stern and showed that this was someone who took himself very seriously.

"Prowl this is Sam Witwicky." Optimus said holding Sam out for Prowl to see.

He nodded his head.

"Hello Sam Witwicky." He said stiffly but Sam was sure there was something under his voice.

The same feeling that he had been getting all month was back and he looked at Prowl and saw that he was watching him even though he pretended to not be.

"Hi um... you can just call me Sam." He said. "Sorry but I don't mean to be rude but... when did you get here?"

"Prowl landed a little over a month ago Sam." Optimus offered him.

Sam's eyes got wide a little.

"Have... have you been following me?" He asked before he could stop himself.

Sam saw Prowl move back a little as he asked and he saw him shift his eyes away.

"Of course not, I have been following a very precise patrol that keeps me busy I have no time for detours." He said."Please excuse me sir I have things that I must see to." He said to Optimus.

He quickly transformed and drove away. Sam looked up at Optimus who looked back at him confused.

"Why did you ask if he had been following you Sam?" He asked.

"Because I was sure that I saw a police car that looks just like him parked on my street last night. At first I thought it was Barricade but now I am not so sure." Sam said looking at where the cop car had been.

A humming sound came from Optimus and he sat Sam down and then transformed into his truck form. He passenger side door opened and Sam took the invitation and got in. When Sam asked where they where going Optimus took a moment to respond.

"Jazz has been wanting to see you."

Sam's face lit up.

"Jazz is back? How did you guys do that?" He asked.

"Ratchet was able to revive him with the shard of the AllSpark." Optimus told him as they headed off.

Sam sat back into the seat and let Prowl fade from his mind for that moment. Even though he hadn't spent much time with Jazz he had taken a liking to the bot. He was happy that he was asking to see him, he hoped that he would be able to consider him as a friend like some of the others did. It wasn't long before they where pulling to a stop out side of the med bay, Sam got out and waited for Optimus to transform but he didn't.

"I am sorry I can't come with you Sam but there are some things I must take care of." The leader said.

Sam nodded his head.

"Its cool, I think I can find my way from here." He said with a smile.

Optimus drove off leaving Sam alone in front of the large building. He took a breath and walked in, the room was big and very white there where advanced looking tools laying in neat rows all around the walls and on tables. In the middle of the room was a large table that Sam remembered them calling a berth. Laying on top of it was the silver form of Jazz, his optics where on and there was some song coming from his radio that was heavy on the base.

"Hey Jazz!" Sam called out.

The music clicked off and Jazz turned to look at Sam, a grin came across his face and he sat up with a groan.

"Easy don't strain your self." Sam said coming closer.

"Hey don't worry about me kid, I have come back from worse." He said.

"Jazz you where ripped in half, what is worse then that?" He asked.

Jazz thought for a moment before his smile grew bigger.

"Good point kid." He said with a laugh. "So have you met all the new guys?" He asked.

Sam nodded his head.

"Yeah I got poked by Wheeljack and ignored by the twines, then there was this other guy Prowl who I am sure has been following me around the past month." Sam said.

"That sounds like ol' Jack." Jazz said with a laugh. "You just missed Prowl he was in he right before you showed up, he left pretty quickly though." Jazz said.

"Maybe he knew I was coming and didn't want me asking if he was following me again." Sam said.

"Why do you think he's been following ya?" Jazz asked.

Sam shrugged his shoulder.

"I have been feeling like someone has been watching me, and last night I am sure I saw him near my house." Sam said.

Jazz hummed to himself and seemed to think about it for a moment before another smile came over his face. This one had a hidden meaning under it that Sam didn't know if it was good or bad.

"I am sure its nothing but I can talk with him if ya want." He offered.

Sam nodded his head slowly.

"Thanks that would help."

They continued to talk for a while until Ratchet came in and forced Sam to leave. All the while he mumbled about ungrateful bots wanting to hurt themselves by not doing as he said. Apparently he had told Jazz to not move and to stay laying down.

"He will be free to start injuring himself in a day or so you can see him then." Ratchet said before he closed the doors in Sam's face.

Sam sighed and started making his way to the cafeteria, it was getting late and he was starting to get hungry. He also thought that maybe some food would help him think. As he sat down with his tray of food the feeling that he was being watched came over him again, he tried looking out the corner of his eyes to try and see something but it didn't work. He was so focused on what he was doing that he didn't notice Will and Epps join him at the table.

"Hey kid!" Will said.

The sudden noise made Sam jump a little.

"Wow, calm down. Whats wrong with you?" Epps said as he took a bite of his food.

Sam kept his voice low as he talked to them.

"I need your help with something." Sam said.

Will and Epps leaned in to hear him better.

"Why are we whispering?" Will asked.

"Because I don't know who is listening." Sam said.

Both Will and Epps looked around the room there where only about three other soldiers there and they where on the far side of the room.

"Ok, well it doesn't look like anyone can hear us..." Will said.

"Look I just need you guys to look behind me and tell me if anyone is there, human or other wise." Sam said.

The two soldiers gave each other a confused look at Sam's request but the both looked behind him for a few moments looking to see if anyone was there.

"Unless your talking about that Prowl guy who just drove past there's is no one there." Epps told him.

Sam laughed.

"I knew it!" He said more to himself then to them two.

"Um... you mind filling us in kid?" Will asked.

Sam looked up at them he had forgotten for a moment that they where there.

"What? Oh its nothing just... Sorry I got to go." Sam jumped up from the table and quickly left the room.

Will looked over at Epps confused.

"That kid is kind of strange." He said.

Epps nodded his head.

"No doubt about that... Hey you think he is going to come back for his food?" He asked looking at the untouched tray.

Will shook his head and laughed as Epps started to pile Sam's left over food on top of his own.

* * *

_**I know that you where expecting to see a naughty scene between Sam, Jazz and Prowl but I decided that I was going to make this a chapter fic and make you work for the good part instead of just giving it all away. **_

_**So if you want to see it then you have to review, I will not put up the next chapter unless I get a decent amount of Reviews. **_

_**So let me see them and I will give you the good stuff^_^  
**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Well now isn't this a surprise! I had been expecting at the most 7 or 8 reviews but here it is about a day or so latter and you all have given me around 24 reviews! Needless to say I was shocked when I saw the count, I have never gotten this much of a response for only one chapter. So either I am getting better at writing or everyone was just excited to see a fic that involves Sam and Prowl, oh and lets not forget Jazz. **_

_**So I hope that this chapter makes everyone happy like the first one did.**_

_**

* * *

**_

Sam looked around as much as he could after leaving the cafetiere but couldn't find any sign of Prowl. It was as if he had vanished into thin air which he had thought would be hard for him to do seeing as he was the only cop car on the base. After leaving what felt like the dozenth hanger Sam sat down and leaned back against the wall of the building and let out a sigh.

'This is getting me no where.' He thought to himself.

The sudden reeving of an engine had Sam jumping quickly to his feet. Sitting in front of him was a shinny yellow Lamborghini it rumbled at him before a voice came from the speakers.

"Your Sam aren't you? Bumblebee's pet human." It said.

Sam glared at the car and folded his arms over his chest.

"Yeah I am Sam but I am no ones pet. Bee is my friend and I am his that is it." He said firmly.

The Lamborghini started to transform and before long he was towering over Sam covering him in his shadow. He recognized him as one of the twins that Optimus had pointed out to him earlier; Sunstreaker. He bent down so that he was staring Sam in the face a smirk came across his face.

"Your kind of smart mouth aren't you human?" He asked poking Sam in the chest with just enough force that he had to stumble back.

Sam was about to say something that he would never say in front of his mother but a sudden heavy voice cut him off and had Sunstreaker jumping up to his full height quickly.

"Sunstreaker leave the boy alone!"

Sam looked over to his right and saw the bot that he had been looking for. Prowl was walking around the corner his frame stiff and his optics set firmly on the yellow bot he was scolding.

"Sunstreaker, Optimus made it clear that Samuel is to be treated with respect at all times. He is a friend to us and I won't stand for him being treated poorly by anyone." Prowl said.

Sunstreaker glared at Prowl and Sam could tell that he wanted to tell the police car off but he didn't, why Sam wasn't sure but he just gave a very stiff salute that in no way could be taken for anything other then an insult before transforming and peeling away. Sam let out a breath that he didn't know he had been holding and looked up at Prowl who had already started walking away. Sam ran to catch up with him.

"Hey wait!" He yelled trying to get his attention.

He saw him stop and think for a moment as if wondering if he should stay and talk with him or just keep on walking. Thankfully he turned around and looked down at Sam.

"Yes?" He asked.

"I just... Thank you... for what you did just now." Sam said.

Prowl nodded his head and turned to walk away again.

"Please if your not busy... maybe sometime we could talk and get to know each other?" Sam asked a little embarrassed.

"I have a lot of work to do I don't have time to talk." Prowl said flatly.

Sam tried again.

"You seem to have plenty of time to follow me around though."

The siren from Prowls alt form clicked on and off quickly in his surprise and he stared down at Sam harder then before.

"Why do you insist that I have been following you around?" He asked.

Sam held back his smile before answering.

"Because I know that I am not crazy, I saw a police car out side my house last night and it looks just like your alt form. Then while I was eating I was told that you where driving by when you said that you had other work that you needed to do, and on top of it all you happen to show up right when I am being bullied by Sunstreaker. I may not be the smartest person on this planet but I am not dumb." Sam said in one breath.

Prowl gave Sam a long look before turning away and starting to walk off again, right before he turned the corner he stopped and called down to Sam.

"I have a patrol that ends at 11:30 Earth time, if you wish to... talk with me then I will be in my quarters. You can have one of the others show you where it is."

With that he turned the corner. Sam ran to try and tell him that he would be there but when he turned the corner the bot was gone again into thin air. One thing he was sure to ask him tonight was how he kept doing that. Sam spent the rest of the afternoon walking around the base talking with some of the soldiers that he knew from Will's team and hanging around with Bumblebee while he helped to set up some things in one of the buildings.

"Hey Bee can I ask you something?" Sam asked as Bumblebee moved some heavy parts around for something he was building.

"You just did Sam." Bumblebee said not taking his optics off his work.

Sam snorted.

"I meant can I ask you something other then that question." Sam said again.

"Where you referring to that question you just asked?" Bumblebee asked him.

Sam sighed, he needed to remember that Bumblebee and the other Autobots where still getting use to human phrases.

"OK how about this... Bee after this question can I ask you another one?" Sam asked making sure to say it clearly.

Bumblebee didn't answer right away and it made Sam a little nervous that he had upset him some how.

"Alright Sam, what is your other question?" He asked after a moment.

Sam sighed in relief.

"What do you know about Prowl?" He asked.

For the first time since they had started talking Bumblebee turned away from his work and looked at Sam.

"Why do you want to know about Prowl?" He asked.

"Well... I was going to go talk with him latter tonight and I wanted a little back ground information about him. Like what he does for you guys, what he likes to do when not on patrol and stuff like that." Sam said.

Bumblebee looked over Sam wondering where this new interest in Prowl came from, after thinking about it for a few minutes he turned back to the work he was doing as he answered Sam's question.

"Prowl is Optimus's second in command, he has a number of jobs that he does for us. He runs security detail along with making the list for who goes on patrol and when. He helps to monitor Telitrain 1 so that we always know where every Autobot is and help keep an eye out for Decepticons. There are a number of other things that he does to keep things running and to name all of them would take a great amount of time." Bumblebee told him.

Sam thought on what Bumblebee had said and something about it started to bug him.

"Wait when you guys first came here Optimus said that Jazz was his second in command." Sam said.

"He was for that mission, normally he is the third in command and the communications expert. When they arrived on Earth Jazz was appointed second in case something happened to Optimus while they where here. If that had happened then Jazz would have led us until Prowl arrived then Prowl would lead while Jazz became his second." Bumblebee explained.

"Oh." Was all that Sam could think to say. "So what does he like to do when he isn't helping Optimus run everything? Does he like to go out driving like you do, or does he practice shooting like Ironhide?"

"He does nothing." Bumblebee said plainly.

Sam blinked confused. "What? What do you mean he does nothing?"

"Exactly that, he doesn't do anything. He keeps himself busy all the time, the only times he isn't working on something is when he is recharging. Even then he doesn't take a full recharge cycle, just enough to keep his power levels high." Bumblebee told him. "The fact that he is willing to talk with you after his patrol is interesting. Normally he keeps to himself, well himself and to Jazz." He added the last part as an after thought.

"Why? Is he close with Jazz?" Sam asked interested.

"Very, they help to get rid of each others stress from time to time. They are very close friends which is odd since they are so different from each other." He said.

Sam thought about it while Bumblebee kept on working, he was sure that there was something that Prowl liked to do on his spare time he just needed to ask the right bot. Saying good bye to Bumblebee Sam headed off to the med bay to try and talk with Jazz and see if he could give him an idea or two.

By some stroke of luck when Sam got to the med bay Ratchet was no where to be seen. Quickly he snuck inside and walked over to where Jazz lay resting. He wasn't sure if the silver bot was sleeping or not, by the way his optics where off it looked like he was and Sam didn't want to disturb him from getting the rest he needed. He turned around and was about to walk back out when a voice stopped him.

"You going to come all this way and risk 'The Hatchet' catching you in here and then your not even going to say anything to me?"

Sam turned around and saw Jazz watching him with intense blue optics, the look in them made Sam gulp and his hands start to sweat. He had no idea why Jazz was having this effect on him but he decided to figure that out latter.

"I am sorry I didn't know if you where awake or asleep." Sam said stepping back to where he had started.

"I have been awake for a while. Just going over some old memory files to keep my self entertained until Ratchet lets me out of here." Jazz said waving his hand around. "So what brings ya here 'lil man?"

Sam hesitated for a moment.

"Its Prowl." He said quietly.

"What about him? Still think he is following you?" Jazz asked.

Sam nodded.

"I know he has been following me but that isn't what I wanted to ask you about." Sam said.

This seemed to get Jazz's attention.

"Really? Then what is?"

"Do you know what he likes to do when he isn't patrolling or doing any of the other jobs he has around here?" Sam asked him.

A grin came across Jazz's face as he seemed to think about something.

"I know one or two things that he likes to do when he is off duty." Jazz said cryptically.

"What's that!?" Sam asked desperate to know if there was some way that he could connect to the bot.

"Well..." He seemed to think about what he was going to say next, for a moment it looked like he was going to say one thing but then changed his mind. "He likes mental stimulation." He said at last.

"What do you mean by that?" Sam asked confused.

"He likes things that makes him think, and if you can hold your side in an activity like that then he opens up a little." Jazz explained.

'Mental Stimulation?' Sam thought.

"You could try starting a conversation with him, try a topic that you think he would find interesting." Jazz offered.

"Any suggestions?" He asked.

Jazz thought for a moment.

"You can try talking about Earth customs and traditions. That is sure to spark his interest." Jazz said.

Sam smiled at the idea.

"Thanks I am pretty sure I can hold up a conversation about Earth customs." He said.

Jazz chuckled and said good bye as Sam started to leave. Sam didn't realize how late it had gotten, when he stepped out side the sun had gone down and the lights around the base had switched on so people could still see. Looking down at his watch Sam saw that it was a little past nine he had another two and a half hours before Prowl's patrol ended and he wondered what to do with that time. A sudden rumbling from his stomach reminded him that he hadn't eaten since he got here, heading back in the direction of the cafeteria Sam once again stood in line for some food.

This time when he sat down to eat it there was no one to watch him so he was able to eat in peace. Filling his stomach with food Sam sat back and sighed happily, the reeving of an engine caught his attention and Sam looked over to see Bumblebee sitting there waiting for him. Sam got up and made his way over to Bee, getting in when the drivers side door opened he sank back into the seat.

"Hey Bee whats up?" He asked.

"I thought that we might be able to go for a drive." Bumblebee said as he started to roll forward.

Sam grinned from ear to ear, and nodded his head.

"Yeah Bee lets go for a drive."

With that Bumblebee spun his tires quickly kicking up a large cloud of smoke before shooting off in the direction of the security gate. He commend a head to get them to open the way for him and they where barley able to get them open before the two of them went speeding through. For the next hour or so the two of them enjoyed driving as fast as they could through the desert with the windows down. Bumblebee did most of the driving since it was so late and Sam couldn't see the path so well.

Finally at around eleven they started making there way back to the base. They where waved in by the guard who gave Sam and Bee a disgruntled look for almost taking the gate out earlier. Sam gave a half hearted apology and said they would try and not do it again.

"Hey Bee do you think that you can drop me off where Prowl stays?" Sam asked.

"Of course Sam but I go on patrol when he gets off will you be able to find your way to your room after you are done talking with him?" Bumblebee asked.

"I am sure I will find my way, and if not then I can always ask and see if he will take me." Sam replied.

Bumblebee hummed thoughtfully and turned to make his way to the Autobot living area. They arrived a few minutes before 11:30 and Sam got out and patted Bumblebee's hood.

"Thanks Bee, I hope you have a good run tonight." Sam said.

"Well I am going with Sunstreaker so it will no doubt be interesting." Bumblebee said.

Sam laughed but it was a little forced, he still remembered the yellow bot and how hostile he had been to him earlier. He waved good bye as Bumblebee drove off and he settled down next to the building to wait for Prowl to arrive.

* * *

_**Haha got you again! I bet a lot of you where reading this chapter hoping that the good parts i talked about last time where here and now you get to the end and find that 'No' there not in this chapter either. I know I am pure evil aren't I? But come on! Its only our second date if I was to give it up now that wouldn't make me look good would it? **_

_**And i know what your thinking;**_

_**"But smounged in all your other stories like this you gave us the fun naughty parts in only one chapter, what makes this so special?" **_

_**Good question! The answer to said question is simple. This is like my Ratchet and Sam fic, its such a rare pairing that I don't want to end it just yet. However... That in no way means that I am going to let this fic get as long as O.L.D (Hey look at that it spells old lol ^_^) I only intend for this to be four maybe five chapters tops. **_

_**But again if you want to see the next chapter then I need to see them Reviews. Don't assume that other people will review for you, I want to hear from everyone who reads. **_

_**Anyway enough of my talking for now, I got other fics that I need to work on. So hopefully I will see you all in the next chapter.**_

_**P.S.**_

_**Please help me grow the District 9 fandome by reading my D-9 Fic. I promise that if you read and review it you will like it.  
**_


	3. Chapter 3

**_Alright here it is a part you all have been wanting, Sam and Prowl are going to be alone. I bet I know what you all want to happen. Ya nasties look at you sitting there reading this just waiting for me to stop talking just so you can see Sam ravaged by Prowl! Well who am I to not give you what you want, hell I want it too. _**

**_So lets get to the story and see if it goes that way._**

**_

* * *

_**

Sam looked down at his watch and found it only a minute before eleven thirty, he had only been waiting a few minutes but even that felt like forever. He wasn't sure what to expect from his talk with Prowl. He hoped at the very least that he would be able to find out why he seemed so interested in him. The sound of an approaching car caught his attention and Sam looked down at his watch again.

'11:30, right on time.' He thought as he watched the police car pull up in front of the building.

Again he had a moments panic when he saw the black and white of the police car his mind dragging him back to his run in with Barricade. But it passed quickly as he saw 'To serve and Protect' instead of 'To punish and Enslave.' Letting out his held breath he watched as the car broke apart and rearranged its self into the form of the Second in command. He looked over the metallic being and couldn't help but admire the way he looked in the dark of the night.

With the shadows blending in with the black sections of his armor it looked like he could disappear at any moment, and from what he had seen so far Sam was sure that he could do that without the cover of the night.

"Good evening Sam." Prowl said as he looked down on the boy.

"Hey Prowl... Did you have a good patrol?" He asked nervously.

Prowl began to walk past Sam and to the building behind him.

"As well as could be expected." He said opening the door to the building.

He stepped inside the dark room past the door and Sam wasn't sure if he should follow or not.

"If you wanted to keep talking with me you might want to come inside." The voice drifted out of the doorway.

Sam hurried inside and made it in just as the door closed. It was pitch black inside and Sam was afraid to move anywhere for fear of falling over something or getting step on by accident. He didn't have to worry long since a moment latter several over head lights flicked on and the room was filled with light. He saw that the inside was bare of any personal items which left the room pretty empty. It was a shock to him, whenever he had been in Bumblebee's room he had found things that the scout thought where interesting or he had brought with him from his home planet.

To see that Prowl had nothing personal in his room made Sam feel a little sad. He didn't get time to dwell on it though since Prowl started moving around. He walked over to the far wall where several barrels where stacked and he brought one back to the middle of the room, he sat it down and pulled a large cloth out of one of his sub space pockets. He sat down next to the barrel and opened it which let the heavy smell of polish fill the room.

"You wanted to talk?" He asked Sam as he dipped on end of the cloth into the barrel and withdrew it covered in polish.

He started to methodologically rub it into the armor on his left arm, his optics focus intensely on the task.

"Do you always polish your self?" Sam asked.

Prowl nodded his head. "Who else would do it?"

"Would you like me to help?" Sam asked thinking that it would be a good way to break the very thick ice.

"It is a long and painstaking task that I don't think you would enjoy doing." He was told.

"I polish Bumblebee all the time." He told Prowl moving closer until he was standing in front of the sitting 'bot.

Prowl's optics lifted to look at him and he seemed to let out a sigh. He laid the cloth over his knee and reached back into his sub space and pulled out another cloth, this one much smaller. He handed it down to Sam.

"Thanks... where would you like me to start?" He asked.

Prowl seemed to think about it for a moment before he shifted his right leg into a position that brought all the armor into comfortable reach for Sam. Sam nodded and smiled up at Prowl only to see that he was back to looking at his arm. Dipping the rag into the barrel he pulled out the polish and began rubbing the metal on his leg with it. He found that the more he worked at it the more lose the knot in his stomach seemed to get. He had managed to get several plates of armor shinning before he stated talking again.

"So is this all you do after you get off?" Sam asked.

"Yes, the dust from the desert is not good to keep on our armor so I must remove it before I recharge." He said.

"Why don't you ask someone for help? You can't get all you your parts by your self." Sam said.

"There is no one I would ask to help with it." Was the answer.

"What about Jazz? I was told you guys where close." Sam said moving on to a large section of metal further up on the inside of the leg.

He heard the Prowl stop his polishing and he could feel the look he was giving him. He turned around and found that Prowl's optics where intense on him, but with an underling look of fear.

"Who told you that?" He demanded.

"B...Bumblebee... He said that you too where close and that you helped each other when you where stressed out but he didn't say anything more then that." Sam explained.

He was afraid that he had crossed some kind of line. But the thought left when he saw Prowl relax and go back to polishing, he had moved from the arm up to his shoulder and a section of his chest.

"We are close, we have known each other a long time and we share much together." He said.

"What kind of things do you share?" He asked.

This time it took a few moments for him to get an answer.

"We have fought together since the start of the war, we kept each other alive and our minds off of all that we had lost." Prowl said.

They feel back into silence for a time and Sam couldn't think of anything else to say. He kept making the armor on the leg shine and he had to keep moving along the inside of his leg in order to get more plates. He didn't even notice when he had reached the point where the leg attracted to Prowl's body but Prowl did.

His optics had been drifting from the cleaning he was doing to the boy, he followed his advance along his inner thigh and couldn't stop the shudder that went through him when Sam lightly passed over the plate covering his interface cable. He hadn't touched it full, just barley brushed up against it. The boy was so focused on what he was doing that he didn't know where he had placed himself. Prowl knew that he should stop the boy but the words where lost to him as once again Sam brushed up against the sensitive plate.

He was sure that Sam didn't know what he was doing but that didn't stop the growing pressure building behind his cod pice.

"S...Sam..." He managed to stutter out.

Sam stopped what he was doing when he heard Prowl stutter out his name. He looked up and saw that he had stopped cleaning himself and that his optics where fading in and out.

"Prowl!? Prowl what's wrong?" He asked worried.

When no answer came Sam started to get scared.

"Crap... Alright just hang on.... I'll go get Ratchet." He said and turned and started heading for the door.

He was forced to stop when a large black hand slammed down in front of him. He spun around and saw Prowl on his hands and knees, he was taking air into his vents quickly and blowing it back out just as fast. From the breeze that he could feel Sam could tell that he was working hard on cooling down his systems. Several minutes passed before Prowl seemed to return to normal and he moved his hand away from Sam and slowly stood back up. He didn't move very fast, his legs kept shaking under him.

"Prowl..." Sam began but was cut off.

"Sam.... I am sorry but I think it best you go now." He said.

Prowl opened the door and stood to the side giving Sam plenty of room to walk.

"But are you alright?" He asked. "I have never seen any of you guys act like that."

"I am fine Sam please go." He said more forcefully.

Sam didn't argue any more. He quickly walked out of the room and heard the heavy bang of the door closing. He wasn't sure what had just happened but he knew that it wasn't a good idea for him to stay where he was. He began to walk of in the direction of the building where he stayed. Unfortunately the base was very big so he knew that it would take him a while to get there, but he kept walking. He didn't run into anyone else while he walked, since it was almost midnight most of the base was asleep, there where only a few soldiers walking around making sure everything was alright.

He stopped for a moment to catch his breath so he sat down on a few crates that where near closed his eyes and slowly his breathing returned to normal.

"What's up Sam?"

He jumped at the sudden question and spun around wildly looking for the owner. His eyes fell on the sleek Pontiac Solstice behind the crate he was sitting on.

"Jazz!? Damn you almost gave me a heart attack." Sam hissed at him.

A laugh came form the speakers.

"Sorry didn't mean to scare ya." Jazz said with a laugh.

"What are you doing out here anyway? Shouldn't you still be in the med bay?" Sam asked once his heart stopped feeling like it would explode.

The car drove around so that it's grill was in front of Sam.

"Well Ratchet said that I was going to be able to leave in the morning so I figured a few hours early wouldn't hurt." He said. "But what about you? Why are you out so late?"

"I was talking with Prowl... or at least trying to." He said.

"Ah... How did it go? Where you able to keep him interested?" Jazz asked.

"I don't think so, I was helping to polish his armor and then something started to happen and when it was over he told me that I needed to leave." Sam said sighing.

"What happened?" Jazz asked.

"I don't know I was polishing a piece of metal on his leg and then I heard him stutter out my name, when I looked up at him his optics where fading in and out. I said I was going to go get Ratchet to try and help but when I walked away he slammed his hand down in front of me and kept me from leaving. Then after a while he went back to normal and told me to leave." Sam explained in one breath.

Sam looked over the silver car and saw that it was shaking slightly, he placed his hand on the hood but quickly pulled it away when he felt how hot it was.

"Jazz? Are you alright?" He asked.

A small grinding sound came from under the hood and was soon followed by the sound of Jazz's laughter coming from the speakers. Sam glared at the car and crossed his arms over his chest.

"What the hell is so funny?" He asked.

No answer came instead the drivers side door popped open inviting Sam to get in. Rolling his eyes Sam got in and Jazz turned around and started heading off in the direction that Sam had been walking. Soon he found himself standing in front of the building his room was in as Jazz drove off still laughing.

"What the hell was that about?" Sam asked himself.

He walked into the building and went up the stares to his room. He threw himself onto his bed and soon fell asleep questioning the sanity of the bot who just dropped him off.

* * *

_**Haha got ya! Sorry to be so mean and such a tease but its just too much fun ^_^ I had truly intended to have there big moment in this chapter but this came out instead. But I promise it will come and soon, like in the next chapter or so. So please stay with me just a little longer we are almost there. **_

_**You know what you have to do in order to see the next part. **_

_**Review review review.  
**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Hey everybody how are you all doing? I am sorry fro not getting this out sooner but I have just been a little lazy the past few days. I hope that this chapter helps you forgive me. There is going to be some OOC'ness going on but its why you all came here isn't it.  
**_

_**Not much else to say so lets get going.**_

_**

* * *

**_

The next day dawned and it was very sunny outside, there wasn't a single cloud in the sky to block out the sun. So it was no surprise that by mid day everyone who could go around without a shirt on was. Sam was no different, while he didn't have the same amazingly built body as the solderers that where there he was in no way as scrawny as he had been before. The numerous scars that ran along his back and stomach from all the running and falling off of buildings that he had done helped him feel better about his body.

He did feel sorry for the army men though since they where still on base they where required to wear there heavy set military pants which he was sure where hot as hell. He himself was fortunate enough to be able to get away with a pair of red shorts that went down to his knees. At the moment he was sitting in Bumblebee's large shadow trying to keep him self cool.

"Don't you guys get hot?" He asked looking up at Bumblebee who wasn't showing any sign that the heat was bothering him.

"Yes we do get hot, but it would take more heat then what we are experiencing now in order for us to feel that way." Bumblebee told him.

Sam didn't want to think about how much hotter it would have to be in order for the Autobots to feel it. Instead he let out a sigh and sat back on the lawn chair that he was sitting in.

"Yo Bee!" A deep voice called out.

Sam looked up to find Jazz walking over to them. Instantly Sam wanted to ask Jazz about why he had found what happened between him and Prowl so funny but kept from saying it right out. He didn't want to tell Bumblebee too in case it would embarrass Prowl.

"Ironhide needs your help setting up a transmitter." Jazz told him. "I can watch the little guy for ya."

Bumblebee nodded his head and said good bye to Sam before transforming and driving away. Once Bumblebee was out of sight Sam looked up at Jazz a frown on his face.

"You want to tell me why you found what I told you last night so funny?" He asked.

Jazz didn't look at all shocked by the question. In fact he started laughing again which didn't help Sam's mood.

"What is so funny!?" He demanded.

It took a few moments for Jazz to stop laughing but when he did he didn't say anything all he did was start to transform. When the shinny silver car was in front of him the door opened. Letting out a frustrated sigh Sam climbed in and Jazz drove off quickly. He didn't even give Sam time to put on his seat belt.

Sam watched out the window as Jazz drove and it was only when he noticed them passing the same building for the third time that he started to get suspicious.

"Jazz what are you doing? This is the third time we passed the mess hall." Sam said.

Sam began to feel a slight itch in the back of his head. He wasn't sure what it was but suddenly he was starting to feel very tired. It was getting harder and harder for him to keep his eyes open and he was yawning every few seconds.

"J...Jazz." He gave his head a shake to try and clear the fog that was going over his eyes. "What... is going..."

He wasn't able to finish his question, his eyes fell shut and he slumped over so that he was laying across both the drivers seat and the passenger seat. Jazz chuckled to himself as he turned off the air vent that had been pumping in the sleeping gas. He really hoped that Ratchet wouldn't find out that he was the one who took it from his med bay. But after Sam had told him what had happened between him and Prowl he knew that he would need it to make his plane work.

'It will take some manipulating but it should work.' Jazz thought to himself as he pulled up to Prowl's empty room.

He opened his drivers side door and carefully tilted the seats so Sam would slide gently out and onto the ground. He then drove back a few feet and started transforming. Carefully he picked Sam up and carried him into Prowl's room and started setting everything up.

* * *

Prowl let out a sigh as he laid back on the berth in Ratchet's med bay.

"I don't know why I let you talk me into this?" He said to Jazz who was standing not to far away.

"Come on Prowl this will make things a lot more fun. Just think of all the new things we can try out with these." Jazz said.

He rubbed at the back of his head where Ratchet had just finished installing his up grade.

"If I find out that you're are using these to cause trouble I will wield you to the ceiling." Ratchet said waving his ever present wrench at Jazz.

Jazz held up his hands in defeat.

"Easy Hatchet we're not going to do anything bad with them, purely personal use." He said.

Ratchet let out a huff and went back to working on Prowl. It took about thirty minutes for Ratchet to finish with Prowl's up grade and when he was done he watched the black and white mech walk to the exit. Jazz was just about to follow him but Ratchet stopped him.

"What are you planning Jazz?" He asked glaring at him.

Jazz put on a look of shock. "What do you mean Ratchet?"

"Don't play innocent with me. You're sudden interest in this up grade and your eagerness to give it to Prowl, and lets not forget that I found a canister of sleeping gas missing this morning." Ratchet said.

Jazz's optics went wide.

"Maybe Sunstreaker and Sideswipe are up to something." He suggested.

"Or maybe you are up to something." Ratchet retorted. "That gas is extremely potent a small amount can put a human under for several hours."

"You don't say." Jazz said.

Ratchet growled. "If you do anything that leads to a human being harmed..."

"Take it easy Ratchet. I am only trying to help some friends nothing bad will happen." Jazz said.

Ratchet continued to glare at Jazz but he moved out of his way so he could leave. Jazz ran out trying to catch up with Prowl before he got to his room and ruined the surprise. He was just able to get to the hanger that Prowl used before him and he moved in front of the door blocking Prowl's path.

"Jazz what are you doing?" He asked.

"Why the hurry?" Jazz shot back.

"I have patrol soon." Prowl answered trying to move around Jazz.

"No you don't! I had Optimus move some things around you're off tonight." Jazz told him.

"Why would you do that?" Prowl asked crossing his arms.

Jazz moved closer and ran his hand gently up Prowl's leg making the bot shiver.

"Because I just got out of the med bay and we haven't spent any time 'alone' together." Jazz said.

Prowl saw the look in Jazz's optics and knew just what he was getting at.

"Is this why you wanted both of us to get this upgrade?" He asked.

Jazz chuckled "Well yes and no." He said. "Its not just so we can have a new kind of fun together."

Prowl raised an optic ridge.

"What do you mean?" He asked.

"I had an interesting talk with someone last night." He told him.

Again running his hand up Prowl's leg.

"He told me something very interesting happened in here." Jazz said.

Prowl's optics went wide and he stepped back from Jazz a look of shame on his face.

"Jazz..." He started but couldn't keep going.

"Shh... its alright." Jazz told him. "I am not offended."

Prowl looked at him sadly.

"I never meant for anything to happen, he didn't know what he was doing." Prowl said.

"Then why don't you tell him, and maybe give him a demonstration." jazz offered.

Prowl stared at Jazz shocked. "What... what are you talking about?"

Jazz laughed. "I know how you feel about him. He told me how he thought you where following him and it sounded very familiar. Kind of like how we first met."

Prowl turned his head away trying not to look at Jazz.

"I don't know what your talking about." Prowl said.

"Oh come on don't give me that." Jazz said laughing. "You use to follow me around all the time, hiding behind corners and then running off when ever I would see you."

Prowl chuckled despite trying to deny it.

"I was always to afraid to talk to you." He said.

"Yeah it took me hunting you down and cornering you for you to finally talk to me." Jazz said. "And then even longer for you to make a move."

"You made the first move!" Prowl said laughing.

"Hmm... True but that's going to change tonight." He said grabbing Prowls hand and pulling him back to the door.

"What are you talking about?" Prowl asked.

"I have a little surprise for you in here that I think you will like." Jazz told him opening the door.

Prowl followed Jazz inside only to find that the lights where out. He could hear something moving around and grunting almost like it was trying to get out of something. Prowl was about to switch the filters in his optics to night vision when Jazz's hand came up blocking his view.

"None of that I want this to be a surprise." He said.

"Jazz what is going on!?" Prowl demanded."I don't like surprises."

Jazz laughed. "Oh trust me you will like this one."

Prowl felt Jazz take his hand off his face and listened to him moving around in the dark. He heard some more muffled grunting and struggling and he started to get worried about what was going on. He was about to forget what Jazz told him and switch on his night vision but Jazz's voice stopped him.

"Are you ready?"

"Yes!" Prowl almost yelled.

The lights switched on which made Prowl's optics constrict to keep the sudden light from blinding him. When they where able to open again giving him a view of the room his jaw almost fell off its hinges at the sight before him.

In the middle of the room stood a very large bed that had never been there before, there where white sheets and large white pillows resting on top of it. But that wasn't what caught Prowl's attention. What caught his attention was the body that was strapped down to the bed.

Bound to the frame of the bed by thick leather straps was Sam but there was a difference to how he was dressed now. Instead of the loose fitting pants and shirt he wore. He was wearing a very tight looking pair of black leather pants. He had no shirt on but instead he wore several more straps of black leather that wrapped around his shoulders and around his sides to connect to a thick metal ring that was set in the middle of his stomach. Leading from the top of the ring of metal was another strap that traveled along the middle of his chest and connected to a collar around his neck by another ring.

From the leather harness Prowl's optics moved to a medium size red ball that was strapped into Sam's mouth which kept him from making any kind of sound beyond grunting. His eyes where wide with fear and shock as he looked around the room and then at Jazz and Prowl. When Sam's eyes fell on Jazz he would struggle harder against his bonds and began grunting angrily. Prowl was sure that if he didn't have the ball in his mouth the words he would be speaking wouldn't be very nice.

"Jazz, what is this?" Prowl asked shocked.

* * *

_**Ta Da!!!! How is that for a ending to a chapter? It teases you so badly but also promises that the big moment that everyone is wanting is going to happen in the next chapter. **_

_**I hope everyone likes the bondage that I put Sam in, I got the idea partly from a suggestion someone made but also from another story I read for a different fandom. There where drawings to go along with the story ^_^. **_

_**Anyway the big moment is just one chapter away and I will work on making it super speacial awsom. **_

_**Review and tell me what you think.  
**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**Alright here we are, the last chapter, and the most exciting one. Here is what you have all been waiting for. You have wadded across the desert of my fic and now you have reached the shiny treasure that lies in the middle of it. I really hope that everyone likes this.**_

_**Beta work done by District X so show you're thanks.  
**_

_**Now enough of me talking let's get to the very good kinky smut filled chapter that lays waiting just under this line.**_

_**

* * *

  
**_

Jazz looked at Prowl and laughed.

"It's what you want." He told him. "I wrapped it up for you just the way you like it."

Prowl stood shocked, his optics kept moving from the struggling Sam on the bed to the grinning Jazz who had moved to stand behind the bed. Jazz crouched down and ran a large finger lightly against Sam's exposed skin. Prowl saw Sam's face turn red but if that was from embarrassment or anger he didn't know. Sam's struggling grew more frantic as Jazz's finger moved along the leather harness and across his abdomen.

"J... Jazz you can't do this to a human!" Prowl said firmly walking closer.

"Sure I can, he didn't object to it." Jazz said grinning evilly.

Sam began to make several grunting sounds; his eyes began to bug out as he tried to make himself understood. Prowl looked down at him and had to fight down an extreme wave of lust. He had to admit that seeing the boy bound like that was an extreme turn on for him. Only Jazz knew about his... little fetish.

"Jazz we cannot do this to him. It's not what he wants, what would Optimus say?" Prowl asked taking another step forward.

His hand twitched a little as he fought the urge to follow Jazz and rub Sam's exposed body.

"Sure he wants this." Jazz said grinning. "Sam aren't you enjoying being tied down? Don't you want Prowl to take advantage of you like this?"

Prowl glared at Jazz and Jazz smiled back up at him. Prowl was about to tell Jazz off and unstrap Sam but he was stopped when Jazz pointed a finger down at Sam who had gone oddly quiet. Prowl followed the finger and looked down at Sam who had stopped moving. Sam's head was turned to the side his face red all the way up to his ears. He was trying to look anywhere other than at Prowl.

Jazz's finger continued to draw small circles in Sam's skin, the action making him shiver now that he was laying still.

"You see, he does want this." Jazz said. "Why not join me down here; it's a lot of fun."

Sam pulled at his bonds again but the effort was weak and hardly strained the strong straps. Prowl stayed where he was for a few minutes longer but soon he found himself closing the last few feet and kneeling down next to the bed. Sam still wasn't looking at him and Prowl didn't know how to interpret that. Either Sam did want this he was just to embarrassed to admit it, or he didn't want it and he was just laying still so they would leave him alone.

"Sam?" Prowl asked softly.

He wanted to lay a finger on the boy to comfort him but didn't know how he would take the action. Slowly Sam turned his head and raised his brown eyes to meet Prowl's blue optics. Prowl could see many emotions hidden behind the eyes but none of them gave him the answer he wanted.

"Do you want this?" He asked.

There was silence for some time, during which no one moved or made any sound at all. Finally Sam grunted something but it was lost on the two 'bots. Slowly and carefully Prowl pulled the ball out of Sam's mouth so that he could talk. After moving his jaw around for a few moments Sam looked back up at Prowl.

"Do you want this?" Prowl asked again.

Slowly Sam's lips parted as he prepared to answer. All of Prowl's systems seemed to freeze and he was unable to look away from the deep brown eyes.

"Y...yes-s-s." Sam shuddered out.

It was barely a whisper but both 'bots hared it clearly. Prowl almost crashed at hearing the reply, he could do nothing but stare down at Sam lost in his amazement that the boy wanted him like that. Sam looked like he was about to say something else but a large silver hand placed the ball back into his mouth cutting him off.

Prowl looked up at Jazz his gaze heated.

"What? He said yes that means we can have our fun." Jazz defended.

Prowl looked at him his optics narrowed.

"What makes you think that you can join?" Prowl asked. "Sam only said he wanted me."

Jazz's optics went wide with shock.

"Hey you can't cut me out! This was my idea, which means I get to join in." Jazz said.

"I think that should be for Sam to decide." Prowl told him.

Jazz smirked and gently but firmly rand the tip of his finger over Sam's crotch making Sam gasp and arch off the bed as far as he could go.

"I think that is a yes." Jazz said grinning.

Prowl looked at Jazz shocked that he would do something like that but then he had to shake his head.

'This is Jazz.' Prowl thought. 'Why would I expect anything different?'

Jazz laughed and stood up. He stepped back a small distance and started to transform back into his car form. Once there he revved his engine loudly.

"Come on Prowl. Why don't we show Sam our new upgrades?" Jazz asked.

Prowl grinned as the final piece of Jazz's plane fell into place. He nodded his head and walked over to Jazz, he started to transform too and soon was back in his cop car form. He concentrated for a moment and found the program he was looking for. Letting the new program run he began to feel his point of view shift. His mind felt like it was being pulled in two directions at once and he was suddenly getting two sets of information.

When he opened his eye Prowl was looking out of the windshield of his alt form. A little disoriented he slowly looked up into the rear view mirror. He gasped when he looked onto the face of a strong jawed 25 to 30 year old, the eyes where bright blue and the hair was black and spiked slightly. Tearing his eyes from the reflection Prowl lifted his hands up and was looked at the tan skin on his two human hands. He flexed his fingers laughed when it felt like muscles where pulling underneath the skin.

He opened his door and stepped out on slightly shaky legs. Looking down he saw he was dressed in dark pants that ended with black shoes on his feet. His shirt was black and long sleeved that looked like it was fitting slightly against his body. He moved his torso and found that the shirt had to stretch as far as it could to stay where it was and not rip open.

"You look pretty good." Jazz's voice said from his left.

Prowl looked up and saw a thin but muscled young man with skin darker then his own although not as dark as some humans. His head was covered in thick dark hair that in the right light looked silver. His eyes too where bright blue and his clothing fit tightly to his body as well.

"J... Jazz?" Prowl asked.

The man nodded and held his arms out.

"In the flesh." He grinned. "At least now I am."

The sudden sound of thrashing caught their attention and the both looked back at the bed.

"Whoops, sorry Sam, forgot about you for a moment." Jazz said laughing.

Prowl hated to admit that he had also forgotten about Sam. He made his way over to the side of the bed as quick as he could and was able to see Sam from a much better angle. The moment he saw the bound boy he felt a reaction in his body, it was like electricity only it didn't hurt. He felt heat pool in his stomach and start to move lower. Soon his pants started to become painfully tight.

"Looks like someone is eager to get started." Jazz said grinning.

Prowl looked at him and he saw Jazz pointing at Prowl's lower body. When he followed his gaze he saw something pressing up against the inside of his pants.

"You haven't really studied human anatomy have you?" Jazz asked. "It's called an erection. It's what happens when humans want to have sex."

Prowl looked up at Jazz and then back down at Sam. Sam's eyes where a little wide as he looked over the two new people, he nodded his head a little at Prowl's questioning look.

"Here let me help you with that." Jazz said walking over to Prowl's side.

They stood face to face for a moment neither one doing anything. Suddenly Prowl felt an outside heat and pressure pressing up against his new erection and he had to take a deep breath to stop the scream that wanted to come out. Jazz grind as he gently massaged Prowl's erection through his pants, he liked how this felt and couldn't wait to try it on Sam.

Slowly he moved his hand up until he found the zipper to Prowl's pants. He pulled it down slowly getting a long drawn out sigh from Prowl. He began to feel his own erection coming on and he could feel the pressure building. Letting his instincts take over Jazz pressed his new body tightly to Prowl's and forced their lips together. The sensation was strange at first but both soon got use to it and began kissing back and forth fiercely.

Soon Jazz forced his tong into Prowl's mouth and started the fight for dominance inside the small wet opening. He guided Prowl back and soon they were pressing up against the frame of the bed. Pushing forward some more they both fell over the bed landing right on Sam's mid section. The boy let out a grunt and began to pull at his bonds again.

Jazz pulled away from Prowl and looked down at him to see half closed eyes and a flushed face. He was breathing heavily and sweat was collecting on his face. Very slowly Jazz began to undo the shirt that Prowl was wearing with each freed button more tan flesh was shown. His skin was warm and smooth not there was no hair on his chest and Jazz found that he liked that a lot.

When he finally had the shirt undone he pulled it off of Prowl and tossed it to the floor, he heard it hit the floor but didn't give it any more attention than that. He was too absorbed in the vast planes of Prowl's powerful chest and abs. His shirt had been covering it up but his chest was well endowed with firm muscles and he had what the Haman's called a six pack. His bare arms showed firm muscle as well and it only added in his growing arousal.

Slowly Jazz reached for Prowl's pants but before he could touch them he felt himself being forced over and quickly found himself looking up at Prowl.

"Lets make things fare." He said.

He tugged off Jazz's shirts and also tossed it off the bed. Jazz was well built like himself but he was leaner, he had the body of a runner or a gymnast. He had only four abdominal muscles showing instead of six and his upper body didn't have hair on it either. Prowl looked up when he felt himself and Jazz rise off the bed a little as Sam lifted his body to get their attention.

He whimpered and moaned as the laid on top of him.

"I think Sam wants to play too." Jazz said looking up at Prowl.

Nodding his head Prowl moved off of Jazz until he was straddling Sam's hips. He gripped the leather harness by the thick strap that ran up the middle. Pulling on it he forced Sam up as far as he would go. The boy whimpered and wiggled under Prowl's weight his eyes wide and his breathing heavy around the ball.

Prowl pulled the ball out and pressed his lips against Sam's before he could say anything. Like Jazz had done he forced his tong into Sam's mouth and enjoyed the feel of the wet cave. Sam moaned and tried to deepen the kiss but the binding kept him from moving anymore. Prowl broke the kiss and quickly put the ball back in his mouth and let Sam fall back onto the bed.

"I think he wants us to take these off." Jazz said tugging lightly at the leather pants.

"Is that true Sam?" Prowl asked.

Sam nodded his head quickly wishing that they would take them off quickly since his erection was pushing painfully against the tight leather. Jazz laughed and started pulling down the zippers that where on the side of the pants. Prowl hadn't noticed them there before but was glad that they where there. Otherwise they would have had to untie Sam to get the pants off.

Soon the leather pants found their way to the floor leaving Sam completely naked except for the harness. A deep sigh of relief came from Sam as his erection was freed so it could grow the rest of its way.

"Well you're bigger then I though you where Sam." Jazz said looking at Sam's erection.

Sam glared at Jazz until he felt the warm hand grip his member. He sucked in a breath and his head fell back onto the bed as he arched his body up.

"Now let's get thing moving along." Jazz said from behind Prowl.

Prowl felt Jazz settle behind him and found his arms wrapped around his midsection. They tightened as Jazz's head came up beside his own, when he turned his head their lips met and they started their fight all over again. Prowl could feel one of Jazz's hands sliding down his midsection and stop at his pants. There was a small pop as he undid the button there and he felt him starting to move his pants down his thighs.

Rising to his knees he made it easier for Jazz to move the pants lower and lower until he felt them coming off along with his shoes. He was now only in a pair of boxers that still felt to tight to him. He heard Jazz pop his own button and lowering the zipper of his pants and soon they had been tossed over the edge too.

Jazz's hand found its way lower on Prowl's back until he was cupping his butt; he moved the flesh around in his hand earning a moan from Prowl.

"Wonder how this would feel without this in the way?" Jazz asked tugging at the white fabric.

Prowl couldn't take it anymore and faster than anyone could blink he had stripped the boxers off and sat back down so he was on top of Sam with nothing on. He saw Sam looking down at his lower area and followed his eyes to see his own erection standing in the cool air. It was bigger than Sam's and thicker too. Sam's eyes where wide although from fear or anticipation Prowl didn't know.

"Wow you're a big boy too aren't you?" Jazz asked looking over Prowl's shoulder. "Let's see what I got down here."

There was a moment of fabric moving and soon Prowl felt something hard and moist pressing up against the middle of his back. From what he could tell it was big and thick like his.

"Jazz..." Prowl started.

He was cut off when he felt the erection behind him press more into his back and marveled at the feel of it. Sam not wanting to be left out shoved his hips up bringing his own erection up so that it rubbed against Jazz's rear. They both gasped at the feel of it and all three of them knew they wouldn't be able to last for to long once they got started.

But they didn't care since they had all night to have their fun. Jazz always being the first to start things off moved himself off of Sam so that he was sitting between his legs. Slowly he un-tied Sam's legs from there straps and lifted each one up over his shoulders. The action moved Jazz's erection so that it was pressing up against Sam's entrance and it also rubbed Sam's erection against Prowl's rear.

"Jazz?" Prowl asked.

"Don't worry I saw this on the Internet." Jazz said.

He leaned forward a little and whispered into Prowl's ear what he was supposed to do. Prowl nodded smiling and lifted himself up a little so that Sam's erection was lightly pressing against his rear entrance. He then grabbed onto Sam's harness and pulled him forward so that his head was closer to his member. Sam looked at the pulsing shaft and then up at Prowl who looked at him with kind eye that told Sam that he would force him if he didn't want to do it.

Sam smiled, as much as he could, and nodded his head. Grinning happily Prowl took off the ball gag and gave Sam a moment to move his jaw around. Once he was set Prowl looked over his shoulder and nodded to Jazz. Grinning like the devil Jazz started to slowly push his erection into Sam's hole. He kept pushing until his head popped through the ring of muscles, once there he stopped giving Sam time to adjust.

Sam was gritting his teeth and sweating heavily with the pain from Jazz's movement into him. They stayed still for a while until the burning pain left.

"OK." Sam whispered.

Instantly Jazz began pressing in again. His erection slowly moving further in. Once he was half way in he stopped again letting Sam adjust. They kept going like that until Jazz was completely inside, he marveled at the feel of it and groaned happily.

"This feels amazing." He said. "Next time it will be you're turn."

Prowl couldn't wait for that time but for now he was happy with where he was.

"Are you ready Sam?" He asked.

Sam nodded and he felt Jazz grab his shaft and hold it against Prowl's entrance. Sam found that it wasn't as tight as he thought it would be and his tip went in easily. He guessed that whatever they were using they had better control over their body then he did. It wasn't long before he was buried in as far as he would go.

Once he was settled in Jazz sat up some more and pushed his back into Sam getting back the few inches that he had lost while Sam had moved into Prowl.

"Wow this is amazing." Sam commented as he felt Prowl's warm insides press against his member.

He felt Prowl's hand running through his hair as the other tightened its grip on the harness pulling him closer.

"Ready?" Prowl asked again.

Sam looked at the large mound of flesh in front of him and gulped a little. He fought down his fear and nodded his head.

"Yeah."

Slowly he felt Prowl guide his head forward and soon the tip of his erection was pressing lightly against his lips waiting patiently for him to open his mouth. Taking a deep breath Sam parted his lips letting the large shaft enter. The fist taste he got surprised him, he thought that it would taste different than the rest of the flesh of the human body. But to his surprise it didn't taste much different then when he would suck on his finger to get salt off them.

In fact it did have a slight salty taste to it. He felt the member glide over his tong and had a small moment of fear when it pressed against the back of his throat. He was able to keep control over his gag reflex and he closed his lips around the shaft sealing it in his mouth. A deep moan came from Prowl and he rolled his head back on his shoulders.

"Everyone ready?" Jazz asked and they could all hear the grin in his voice.

Slowly Jazz started to pull out of Sam making him whimper a little. Once Jazz was half way out he started pulling Sam back causing his erection to slip out of Prowl. Prowl gasped as the sensation got to his brain and he had to force himself to remember his part. Slowly he pulled his erection out of Sam's mouth and Sam made sure to press his lips firmly against it and to suck lightly.

Soon Jazz was pressing back into Sam forcing him to move back into Prowl and prowl to move back into him. They kept this up for a few moments until Sam was use to the feeling of Jazz moving in and out. Once his passage was smooth Jazz started to increase his pace which made the other too pick up there's as well.

Sam moaned around Prowl's erection as he felt a wave of heat rush through his body, he could feel his orgasm coming and knew the other two were close as well. He began to suck harder and thrust faster wanting to reach the breaking point. Sam felt Jazz pushing full force into him and was pleased that the pleasure dwarfed the pain.

Prowl also was going wild as his grip tightened even more on the harness and he buried his hand deep in Sam's hair. He grabbed a fist full of the brown curls and tugged hard making Sam close his eyes tightly.

Jazz was the first to fall over the edge. He grunted wildly and pushed himself as deep into Sam as he could, he yelled out loudly as released inside Sam. The shock of feeling the warm liquid spill inside him is what triggered Sam's orgasm and he exploded like he never did before. He whimpered and clamped down hard on Prowl's shaft having just enough brain power to remember to not use his teeth.

He gave one long hard suck which is what it took to set off Prowl's climax. Sam was slightly more prepared for the release this time and he had given thought to letting to organ out but his choice was made for him as the wave of warmth flooded his mouth and began to run down his throat. He drank all that came out in fear of drowning in it.

The whole thing felt like it had lasted for hours when in fact it was only a few minutes. When it was over Sam fell back on the bed spent. Prowl managed to pull himself out of Sam's mouth before falling forward so he was laying on top of Sam. Jazz slowly pulled himself out of Sam making him whimper; he then crawled up the bed and fell down right next to Sam.

Sam wished that they would untie his arms but at the moment he was too tired to voice his request. He ran his eyes over as much of Prowl's form as he could, the heat that was coming from the body felt good but his weight was a little uncomfortable. He gently kissed Prowl's neck making him groan and squirm on top of him.

"I think you're crushing him." Jazz told Prowl poking him lightly in the side.

Prowl grunted but rolled off so he was lying on Sam's other side. Slowly Jazz reached up and undid one of the straps binding Sam's arm. Sam then used the last of his energy to undo the last one and he pulled his arms down to his chest.

"That was... Amazing!" Sam panted.

The other two grunted in agreement to spent to talk. Sam could feel the darkness of sleep calling him and he gathered as much of a pillow under him as he could. He rolled onto his side so that he was facing Prowl, lazily he put his hand on the firm chest and sighed happily when Prowl rolled onto his side and moved Sam's hand down so it was wrapped around his waist.

Smiling Sam pulled Prowl tightly against himself. A moment later Sam felt Jazz do the same thing to him, his arm wrapped around his waist and pulled him back against his warm chest. They didn't need a blanket since there body heat was enough to keep them warm. It wasn't long before all three fell asleep in each other's arms.

The next day started much like the last. The sun was shining brightly and there was nothing in the sky to block its rays. Again many on base where going shirtless and Sam was happy to join in again. He sat in the shade of a tall building with Bumblebee who had been buzzing with curiosity for several hours.

He was desperate to know what had happened to Sam after he had left to help Ironhide. The job had only taken a few hours and Bumblebee had spent the rest of the day looking for Sam. But no matter where he had looked he could not find him. Everyone had told him that where ever Sam was he was probably safe since there was no way for him to get attacked or injured without someone knowing about it.

It did little to put the scout at ease but it was enough so that he could go on his patrol that night. He had finally found Sam at around 11 in the morning when he was slowly walking out of Prowl's hanger. Bumblebee hadn't thought to look there and he mental kicked himself for not looking there. Since then he had been trying to get Sam to answer his questions about what he had been doing but Sam wasn't telling.

"Sam I am you're guardian I need to know where you are at all times." Bumblebee told him.

"I told you Bee I was here on the base talking with Prowl." Sam said not looking up.

"You must have been doing more than talking, you where limping this morning when I found you." Bumblebee pointed out. "Did you hurt you're self? Should I take you to Ratchet?"

"No Bee I am fine just.... a little soar." He told him trying to hide his smile.

Bee let out a whine from his speaker at Sam's refusal to answer him. Bumblebee's attention was brought back to another fact that told him that Sam wasn't telling the truth. Sam had raised his hand to scratch at a black leather collar with a big metal ring that was strapped around his neck. Bumblebee knew for a fact that Sam didn't own anything like that before he had disappeared.

He reached down and poked the metal ring his big finger making Sam jump a little.

"What are you doing Bee?" He asked.

"Trying to find out where you got this from." He answered.

"It... was a gift." Sam told him. "From... Jazz."

Bumblebee noticed a deep blush crossing Sam's face and he knew that there was more then what he was being told.

"Sam..." Bumblebee started but was cut off when a loud horn honked.

They both looked up to see Jazz racing towards them. He slammed on his breaks at just the right moment so that he stopped right in front of them.

"Hey Bumblebee.... Sam." Jazz greeted.

"Hey Jazz." Sam said with a smile.

"Jazz, are you the one who gave this to Sam?" Bumblebee asked poking the collar again.

Jazz laughed. "Yeah I gave it to him last night."

Bumblebee was about to ask where he had gotten it but the sound of another Autobot walking over to them stopped him. This time they were joined by Prowl in his robot form.

"Jazz there you are. I need your help with something important." Prowl said looking down at Jazz.

Jazz rumbled his engine happily. "Alright do we get to fight some Decepticons?"

"No, I just need your help finding a good spot for our next communications tower." Prowl told him.

Jazz sank low on his shocks. "Oh..."

Prowl looked down at Jazz before looking at Sam.

"Sam would you mind coming along so Jazz doesn't complain the whole time. It shouldn't take to long maybe a few hours." Prowl asked.

"Yeah I don't mind. Will you be alright Bee?" Sam asked.

Bumblebee looked between the three of them and sighed.

"Alright Sam but I don't want you vanishing for the rest of the day again. As soon as they are done I want you back here." Bumblebee told him.

"I promise Bee, after words we can go for a drive or something." Sam offered.

"I would like that." Bumblebee told him.

Sam jumped to his feet and patted Bumblebee's foot. He jumped into the open passenger's side of Jazz's alt from and he peeled off heading for the exit. Prowl transformed and followed quickly. Once they were outside the gate Prowl opened a privet link to Jazz.

**:: Did you remember the harness?::**Prowl asked.

**::Got it in the trunk.::** Prowl replied.

The two revved their engines and raced off to very isolated and well shaded spot far away from the base. They had found it earlier when they were looking for a place for the tower, and after finding it they decided it would be the perfect spot to take Sam so they could have more fun with him and no one would over hear them.

Jazz turned on his Avatar and he appeared in the driver's seat next to Sam. Sam saw the grin on his face and couldn't help his own from coming over his face.

"We are not looking for a spot for a communication tower are we?" He asked.

Jazz laughed and reached into the glove box pulling out a leather leash. He clipped one end to the ring on Sam's collar and used it to pull him closer to him. He gave a fire filled kiss to the boy that had him moaning in pleasure.

"Nope." Jazz said once he pulled away from Sam.

Sam's smile grew and he twisted his hand in the leather leash.

"I was hoping not." He said.

The dust flew everywhere as both Prowl and Jazz sped up desperately wanting to get to their destination.

* * *

_**Well there it is. The end. **_

_**God I hate them words, I hate ending something like this. All of you have been so great to me and this story. I can't tell you how amazing this thing has been. **_

_**Now I should go before I start getting to emotional...**_

_**This is the last time I will say this for this fic. **_

_**Please Review and make this last chapter memorable.  
**_


End file.
